In the related art, when a vehicle starts, a driver steps erroneously on a brake and an accelerator or steps excessively on the accelerator, and thus an accident of collision of the vehicle with the surrounding object occurs. Regarding this occurrence, a vehicle having a built-in system in which collision occurring by such an erroneous start is avoided or damages in collision are reduced has come on the market. The following technologies have been proposed.
For example, a technology in which a position of a shift lever is fixed to “parking” when an obstacle is detected around a stopped vehicle, and thus moving of the vehicle is prohibited has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2008-140013).
A technology in which an upper limit value of a revolution count of an engine is limited in accordance with a distance to an obstacle and a stepping speed of a throttle when the obstacle is detected within a predetermined distance from a vehicle has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-5-124453).
A technology in which a vehicle is controlled not to be allowed to start when a distance to an obstacle is smaller than a distance D1, and the vehicle is controlled to start slowly when the distance to the obstacle is greater than the distance D1 and smaller than a distance D2 which has collision risk, in a case where the obstacle is detected during stopping of a vehicle has been proposed (see JP-A-2004-280489).